


Keep Me Busy

by sooshidamachi



Series: dribble drabble my writings are scrambled [1]
Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: F/F, but it's fluff, it's a drabble, or a whip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sooshidamachi/pseuds/sooshidamachi
Summary: Ryujin is busy, Lia is clingy. Fluff ensues.[a drabble I've written on 200811. Originally posted on Twitter]
Relationships: Choi Jisu | Lia/Shin Ryujin
Series: dribble drabble my writings are scrambled [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958971
Kudos: 39





	Keep Me Busy

The clouds hanging outside painted the sky in a light grey. Whispers of cold air sneak through the window and made themselves a home. I'm wearing her hoodie and the sheets smell like us, but she's not by my side.

She's sitting on her desk again; brown orbs behind her specs focused on whatever homework she has due next week. Silence blanketed the atmosphere, breaking her and there when she clicks her mouse or types something in. I know better than to disturb her.

But Ryujin knows better than to ignore me on cuddle weather.

Her stone frozen posture suggests that she isn't going to move anytime soon, so I (reluctantly) get up from the comfort of her bed and pull up a chair beside her. My presence leaves her unbothered, but I know she knows I'm here.

She's designing another graphic organizer on Canva again- probably for Yeji because I remember her finishing hers last night.

I try not to pout as my girlfriend continues to work. And I let her, for a few moments before my eyes found her hand on the keyboard; just hovering over the letters, waiting to be pressed. Then a light bulb suddenly turned on in my brain.

As gently as the silence and mouse clicks would allow, I snaked my hand under hers. She didn't stop- or did anything in response, really- so I continued my ministration until my wingers were intertwined with hers. Two puzzle pieces finally finding their spot in the picture.

Ryujin stiffened; still unused to the physical affection even though I'm a clingier girlfriend than I'll ever admit. Neither of us moved- she even stopped doing the organizer. Time felt frozen with our breaths held but I knew better, that's why I let go,

Then it was like my girlfriend was struck with lightning.

Her hand chased mine like a tiger chased its prey. She trapped my hand in hers, interlocking them like a final lock in a cage. I hear her grumble something along the lines of _"don't let go"_ under her breath. Her posture was finally relaxing- I could hear the walls in her heart crumbling down as each heightened beat destroyed it.

I try to hold in my smile of triumph, I really do. But when she kissed the crown of my head as I laid it on her shoulder, my eyes formed crescents.

"We'll watch Netflix after this. yeah?"

"While cuddling until you forget all your homework?"

_"Lia."_

I let out a teasing chuckle as I snuggle more into her neck. "I love you."

She grumbles again, but we both know I won.

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on Twitter! Go follow me, I'm @shinapollo__ :D thank you for reading! <3


End file.
